The Amulet
by Eva Cormac
Summary: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire. Four elements, thought to only be controlled by the element itself, but what if it isn't? Four teenagers are about to figure out how dangerous toying with nature can be.  Trust, the story is WAY better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1: Angelica

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**Angelica**_

I had never liked the rain. Every time it rained I found myself sitting by the window, longing for the warmth of the sun on my back, the bright light illuminating the crystal wind chimes hanging just outside my window. But of course, today of all days, it was raining as my mom drove me up the road to Bellows Preparatory School. We pulled up into the large circular drive, and mom turned to face me.

" Angie, dear, I want you to stay out of trouble, okay? You know why you're here. Your bag is in the trunk." Mom smiled, turning back to the dashboard and searching for the button that would pop the trunk. When she found it, she gave a gleeful squeak and pressed it, a dull thud coming from the latch. I went around the back of the car and lugged my large purple suitcase out of the trunk and around to my mom's window.

The window rolled down and I walked up. "I love you," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Mom smiled.

"Love you too, dear." And with that, she started the engine and drive off.

As I stood in front of the palace- like school, I thought about that day. The day I had been kicked out of my old school.

It had been early February, nearly the end of the first semester of my year as a sophomore at Linney High in Lauren, Idaho. I had stayed after school after school to finish up my editorial duties for the school newspaper. I was just locking up when, from behind the lockers, came Jessica Garland, The school jerk. " Hey, pizza, face! Why don't you come with me? My friends want to talk to you."

The way she said "talk" implied that her groupies probably wanted to get back at me for the cafeteria incident earlier that day, so I politely turned her down. She took a step forward so she could whisper in my ear.

"look, we just wanna talk to you, okay? Come on, just for a few." she grabbed my arm, her manicured nails digging into my flesh.

"I... said... NO!" I screamed, a terrible sound that scared even me. All of a sudden, the hand that had been gripping my arm just moments before had caught on fire. It spread quickly across her chest, and by the time everyone got there, her body was almost entirely engulfed in flames. When they questioned her later, she said I had done it. Of course, they believed her, and I was expelled from school. I searched for an explanation, hoping and praying that it really hadn't been me. I came up short, obviously.

And that is how I ended up standing here, shivering in the cold, the rain plastering my dark red hair to my head. My honey colored eyes surveyed the situation, taking in every inch of my surroundings. Finally I sighed and walked through the huge oak doors and into my new life at BPS.


	2. Chapter 2: Carter

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**Carter**_

I sat in my mother's office at Bellows Prep, her position across the desk in her high backed chair made me feel a bit intimidated, even though I had seen her like that a million times before. Her black framed glasses fell down onto the tip of her nose, and with angry, shaking fingers she pushed them back into their proper position. She took a deep breath.

" Carter Micheal Johnson. I am very disappointed in you." Even before she said it, I knew she was mad for two reasons. One, she had used my full name. Two, she had that eerily calm tone to her voice that she only used with the really bad kids in the school. She continued. "Rigging the plumbing in the bathroom? That little juvenile stunt is going to cast this school a lot of money. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I didn't. Even though it wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to tell my mom that all I did was think it would be hilarious if the toilet water shot out and smacked the kid in the face, and it happened. I sighed. "No, ma'am. I don't."

She studied me carefully, and I bravely stared back at her with my matching set of bright blue eyes, searching her face for any sign that I might get off the hook. I didn't see one.

" You'll have to serve three weeks kitchen duty, and your curfew will be nine instead of ten. I think we are done here. You may go." She waved me out, and I got out of my chair and strode out the door, trying to keep what was left of my dignity intact.

As the door closed, I clenched my jaw. I didn't think highly of my mother in the first place, since she was the headmistress I was often the target of angry bullies who wanted to get back at her, and now I just plain hated her. I hadn't even done it , and as her son she should have believed me. I was still lost in thought when Willa came up to me.

She giggled when I looked at her, looking back at me and shamelessly batting her eyelashes. "Hey Carter! Funny meeting you here, huh?"

I tried the best I could to hide the look of annoyance on my face as I said " Yeah." but I got the feeling it didn't work. Now, don't get me wrong, Willa was pretty. Her curly black hair fell down her back in cascading ringlets and her startlingly violet eyes were entrancing, but she was way to clingy, and I really got the feeling she was kind of stalking me.

She giggled again and took a step closer to me, and I countered with a step back. " What are you here for?"

I tugged nervously at my green and gold striped tie. " I... I kinda made some toilets explode in the boys' bathroom."

Her eyes widened. "Ooh! A bad boy, are you? I like that."

I wanted to tell her that I didn't even know how I did it, or even if I DID do it, but all I said was, " I should probably ask you the same question."

She smiled, like she had been waiting for the conversation to turn to her. " Oh, just turning in some extra credit papers from the summer." She grabbed them out of her bag and waved them in my face. "Just trying to get ahead, you know?"

I swallowed, my ever prominent Adam's apple bobbing. " Well, I gotta go. Kitchen duty in..." I looked at my watch. "Half an hour. Sorry," I called over my shoulder as I jogged down the corridor and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Thalia

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**Thalia**_

In my dream, I was standing in the middle of a clearing, stars moving across the sky, wind whipping my platinum blond hair around my face and stinging my cheeks with the cold. I was wearing some sort of strange gown, like and old wedding dress. It was long, the silk folds dancing gently across my ankles. As the wind picked up, I spread my arms as if I was flying, and I laughed. I laughed with the delight at my stinging cheeks and watery eyes. I cut through the roaring wind like it was butter, moving effortlessly through a barrier that would have stopped an elephant in its tracks. I moved to the edge of the clearing, where a pool of water stood, seemingly untouched by the wind even though here it seemed stronger than ever. I knelt down, hiking my white skirt up so I don't step on it. I bent over the pool, tracing my jawline. I looked at my silver gray eyes, marveling at the sparkling tears that came from nowhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of something over my shoulder. As I focused on it, it began to take on human qualities. I could easily make out a distinguishable mouth, nose, and pair of eyes, along with arms and legs, but as he stepped into the light, I screamed. His face was cut and bleeding, infection making his face a sickly green color. His hair had fallen out in clumps, leaving bald patches in his scalp. His shirt was ripped open, revealing a large gash in his chest. He reached toward me, a hungry lust in his eyes...

I woke up with a shriek of terror. I looked up and around the train car, surveying the damage. I'd become used to this. People were staring in shock, searching for an open window or vent, anything to explain the sudden wind storm that ripped through the car, tearing papers from the hands of businessmen who were still chasing the papers in vain.

The nightmares were getting worse by the day. The first time, only a slight breeze came through, only enough to knock a few stray papers of my desk. Each time it got worse, the wind getting stronger until I had this mini hurricane on my hands. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, then I turned and threw open the window. People began to notice, and with every exclamation of, "Oh!" or "Now I see!" my nerves calmed a little bit. By the time I heard the hiss of the breaks at the station, everyone was convinced it was my window that had done the deed. I walked out onto the platform where my suitcase was waiting for me, looking nearly gold in the fluorescent lights. I walked outside, the pouring rain drenching me from head to toe before I managed to gets a taxi.

I climbed into the backseat, setting my small purse on the seat beside me. My British accent immediately placed me as a 'tourist'. " I need to go to Bellows Preparatory School, 324 Heinwich lane, please."

I saw the driver nod, and I settled back into my seat, careful not to fall asleep, and listened to the thrum of the engine.

**Heyy everybody I hope you liked it so far! PLEASE REVIEW! I would be eternally grateful.**

**Love, Eva Cormac**


	4. Chapter 4: Simon

_**CHAPTER IV **_

_**Simon**_

The name Simon became a drawback around third grade.

My class was doing a science experiment with plants. I had always been a kind of teacher's pet, especially when it came to science, but apparently I went over the top. In three weeks, whereas everyone else's plant had only begun sprouting, my plant was too big for the box. That's when the taunting really began. Jeers, names, and nasty songs filled my ears. My mother was constantly bandaging bloody knees and elbows from being pushed around.

It went on like this for years, following me out of elementary school, through middle school and into my freshman year in high school. Every year, the bullying and taunting got worse, moving from whispered jeers across the classroom to shouted threats from the 'popular' table.

At one point, sitting in the nurse's office and holding an icepack to my bruised eye, I made up my mind. I would not be bullied anymore. The next day I came in wearing a graphic tee and faded jeans, a drastic change from my usual button up shirt and slacks. I hadn't done my homework for my classes, and all the teachers were so surprised. The kids must've been too, because the nasty jeers faded out of their mouths almost immediately.

Throughout the year, as my popularity increased, my grades dropped. I began sitting with the cool kids; grades went from A to B. Got a super hot cheerleader girlfriend; grades went from B to C. Dumped my super hot cheerleader girlfriend to go out with her super hot best friend; grades went from C to D. Finally, got asked out by ten different girls for homecoming; grades went from D to F.

I failed all of my classes, and got in trouble so often the principal decided to expel me. I thought I was happy about that, just hanging around my house, doing nothing all day. That's what I thought, that is, until the day my mom made the announcement.

She called me into the living room, where my parents were sitting side by side on the couch. They looked at me with that same sullen look they gave me when they told me my brother was murdered. They knew I wasn't going to like the words that came out of their mouths.

"Honey, you know we've been looking for a school for you," I nodded, seeing where this was going. "Well, your father and I haven't found any public schools that will agree to take you. They said your behavior is too outrageous and you would be a bad influence on the students. So, we've found a private school for you to go to. It's called Bellows Preparatory School, and it's just outside the city. You'll start in the fall."

I just stared at them, to shocked to speak. My mind filled with angry, hurtful words to say to them, but they wouldn't come out. My fists clenched, and I stomped to my room, slamming the door so hard the entire house rattled. Once alone, I threw myself onto my bed, ready to sleep away the rest of my life.

The next day, it took the promise of a big mac and a large fry from MacDonald's to coax me out of my room. They drove me right up to the large oak doors, and my mom turned in her seat to see me.

"Honey, I know this is gonna be hard for you. You'll be staying here until Christmas, then you'll come home for break. It's not that bad."

I silently nodded my head and put my hand on the door handle, but my mom stopped me. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's your uniform." She handed me a suit in a plastic package, complete with a blue and green tie and black dress shoes.

"Uniform," I nearly choked the word out, my eyes wide in disbelief. "I have to wear a UNIFORM?"

"Yes, sweetie. It isn't that bad, it's quite... dapper. Now get out of the car. You'll be late for orientation." I numbly grabbed the package and stepped out of the car. I hadn't realized it before, but it was raining hard, the water already dripping off my hair and onto my already soaked shoulders. Using my plastic-wrapped uniform as an umbrella, I ran into the castle-like school, suitcase dragging behind at my feet.

I am DEFINITELY not going to enjoy my stay here.

**Thanks to Mindy7952 for the review! Glad you like it!**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I was kinda stumped on how to introduce Simon. I have like six different versions saved on my computer, but I think this one's the best.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, Eva Cormac  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Carter

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**Carter**_

By the four thirty the main entryway was teeming with kids from all over, waiting to get into the auditorium for orientation, anxiously awaiting what lay before them that year. As for me, I was leaning up against the staircase, trying unsuccessfully to hide my boredom. My black hair hung damp in front of my face from the recent mix up with a pile of bricks and a massive puddle I could've sworn hadn't been there only moments before.

Well, as I had been saying, apparently I wasn't doing very good at keeping the bored, irritated expression from my face because after a few minutes a girl came and leaned against the wall directly in front of me. " Did your parents make you come here? Mine did. I got in trouble." Her curly, dark red hair was wet, and her gold eyes shone with defiance.

"Well, my mom is the headmistress, so I'm kind of obligated to come here. But orientation is a different story. I blew up some toilets in the boys' bathroom so she's making me sit through this boring speech for the eighth time in my life." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You blew up TOILETS? Why?" I shrugged and flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"Honestly, I don't even know if I did it. They just... exploded, when I thought about it. It was weird." She looked at me like I was the answer to her problems or something.

"I burned a girl pretty bad, but it's the same thing. She wouldn't let go of me, and I freaked out. Next thing I knew, she was burning. Scared the crap out of me."

We sat in silence, each soaking in what the other had said, until the sharp scream of the intercom coming to life broke the trance. I heard my mother's voice, and I sighed. "Let's go. Orientation time."

We walked into the auditorium, slowly melting into the crowd but somehow managing to keep track of each other. We sat in the back of the massive room, where the stage was barely visible behind the sea of bobbing heads and waving arms. "I have the entire orientation speech committed to memory," I whispered. She laughed quietly.

"I bet you don't. You probably couldn't even tell me the first rule she tells us." She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hmm... oh! It's 'The boys and girls dorms are on opposite wings of the school. If either of the opposite gender are found in the wrong wings after seven pm, they will be punished accordingly.'"

"We'll see." She settled back in her seat as my mom began.

"Welcome, students, to Bellows Preparatory School. This school is to help you improve your skills with other people as well as prepare you for your long life after these years. Many of you will say that it doesn't matter but the truth is..." I tuned out, repeating the speech in my head with the same droningn tone that my mom used when she gave it every year. I was brought out of my trance by a slight nudge to my shoulder.

"You were right. It was the first rule." I smiled and nodded knowingly, and went back to repeating it in my head, making it a game.

By the end of orientation, I was tired of hearing the speech, even in my own head, so I went up to my room.

You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to find him standing there.

**A/N: Okay, so I know the chapters so far have been really short, but I'm working on the next one and it should be longer than all of the others. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Because you know you want to!**

**Also, if you guys are Maximum Ride fans (I know I am), check out my Max Ride fanfic, Gen. 77. PLEASE? I would love you forever and ever!**


End file.
